Shared Insanity
by onceuponabite
Summary: Ryou a young lady almost perfect apart from boredom of her life finds herself in the arms of an insane Mafia boss with powers a human shouldn't have. Dubious consent initially.


Ryou sighed as she looked down, playing with the napkin in her lap. Yet another suitor, a sweet young man, Jason, kind and loving, British just like her even. Sadly she just had no interest, she never did, no matter how many suitors her parents introduced her to, and she had no romantic interest in any of them. It was the part of her life she hated, the rest was boring, always the same, always too quiet too peaceful. She wanted adventure, mystery and even horror just like in her beloved games.

Sadly that wasn't her life, this was, 22 and never had a day of happiness, not real happiness. 22 and being told she should marry and have children soon. A singer and painter with a boost in the industries due to her family but she'd been told that she should give up singing when she married, it was the only adventure in her life and they wanted her to give it up.

Slowly she looked back up at the man before her and let her napkin drop into her lap as she leant forward placing a delicate hand over his. "Jason, you're a sweet man but I'm just not interested, I'm sorry." She'd done this often enough that the words were effortless to get out.

Jason smiled sheepishly looking away. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Ryou, my father insisted in this whole thing, something about marrying a beautiful and upstanding lady." he stood up offering her a hand which she took and he helped her up, still holding her hand leading her out to the balcony where he dropped her hand and look out over the gardens. Ryou glanced around them to make sure no one was looking before hoping up to sit on the balcony wall, he looked at her worried but she just smiled gently.

"I'm just not ready to marry, I don't think I ever will be, this life is just to..." She couldn't find the right word and Jason smiled at her.

"Quiet?" He offered and she nodded. "I get understand that, I mean look at your room, games, role play stuff and all those props and costume stuff? It's a wonder you parents don't realise that you want more than this."

"I think they do... They just ignore it." Ryou sighed and shrugged, smiling at him. "It's fine, I'll live." She hopped off the wall and gave him a quick hug which he returned.

"Can we at least be friends? You're a nice girl Ryou and even if we can't be what our parents want, we can be friends right?" Ryou thought then nodded and smiled.

"Yes, a friend sounds wonderful, thank you Jason. Please stop by any time."

"I will my friend, I shall visit you soon." With that he smiled and left her room, Ryou looked out across the gardens now and sighed gently, she wanted something to happen.

She went about the rest of her day as normal, playing games till Amane returned from school, then sat talking with her about Amane's day, how school went, if she's decided which college she wanted to go to for the first part of her training as a Doctor. The pair were disturbed after a few hours by a maid coming through to tell them dinner was nearly ready. The two thanked her and went to their own rooms to clean up for dinner. Ryou switching into a plain dress opposed to the pretty one she'd been made to wear whilst Jason visited her.

She went down and sat down beside her sister at the side of the table, her parents at each end of the table, the other side was empty and there was a lot of room on the girls' side, but it was a table big enough for their parties, it had to seat many people.

"So Amane darling, how was school?" Clare, their mother asked kindly and Amane smiled at her as the servants put down their food.

"It was wonderful mother, I got the results of a test and of course I got full marks." Both their parents beamed at her and her mother clapped gently.

"Well done sweetie, wonderful as always." Arnold, their father said and as all the food was placed down he smiled at his girls. "Let's say grace." He bowed his head, clasping his hands together, all the others following suit, Ryou didn't want to, she believed in God yes but doubted he listened to any of their prayers, still she went along with it. When done they started eating calmly and quietly.

The first to break the silence was their father as he looked to Ryou. "So what did you think of Jason?" He asked calmly and Ryou looked down and sighed. "Well?" He prompted when she didn't reply.

"He was a nice young man and I do like him but I just wasn't interested in him romantically…" She looked over to her mother now and smiled "However he asked for us to be friends and I thought it would be a wonderful idea." Clare smiled back at her daughter, as sweet as she was, Ryou never had many friends, not real friends, she had people who wanted to be around her for her money or family status but no real friends. So she was happy for her eldest daughter, Arnold on the other hand wasn't as happy, he frowned at her.

"You can't turn down every man who comes to call Ryou, think about your future." He insisted and Ryou looked down.

"I know father but I'm just not interested or ready to get married yet…" She sighed gently and Amane took pity touching her sister's hand before smiling brightly at their parents.

"Her whole life lays ahead of her, there's no need to rush it. Take each day as it comes and enjoy each moment. Right mother?" both girls looked at Clare who smiled and nodded.

"Well spoke Amane, come now Arnold, she's still young enough. Let us eat now." With that the family went back to eating, Ryou mouth a 'thank you' to Amane.

When dinner was over she returned to her room and sat painting for an hour before switching to making models for her Diorama of Egypt. She always had a love for Egypt and her dad knew it well, he'd done several digs over there and would always bring her something back and promised her the last time he went that she could go with him on his next trip.

It was nearing midnight by the time she washed up and turned in for the night, switching off her light, the last one on in the mansion before crawling into bed.

When she awoke she wasn't in her bed, but lying on cold stone ground. Slowly she opened her eyes to see a chair in front of her with someone sat in it. She glanced around quickly, taking in the room.

An old dungeon like room, it was large and mostly empty, her family chained to the wall at the side of the room, Amane already awake, their parents slowly coming to, she was chained to the wall behind her. Beside the chair was a table with items covered by cloth on it. The person in the chair turned out to be a woman, with long white hair and a twisted smirk plastered on her face. Ryou worried at her lower lip nervous looking up at the woman, fear clear on her features.

The woman shifted a foot, lifting Ryou's chin with the toe of her boots. "Such a pretty little thing." She said absently, leaning on one arm of the chair. "I was paid to make you and your family suffer." She grinned down at Ryou and licked her lips. "I was planning on beating you, cutting bits of your skin off, the moving on to the next family member whilst you scream in agony, but I've got a better idea." She leant forward and grabbed the front of Ryou's night dress, pulling her up onto her knees then towards her till Ryou knelt in front of the woman.

"I figure a pretty little rich girl like you has to be a virgin right?" She asked and Ryou flushed but didn't respond. The woman growled and hit her hard, punching her jaw, Ryou jolted to the side and yelped in pain but didn't fall as the woman still held onto her night dress. "I asked you a question, you answer it. I'm right aren't I?" She growled at her, her fist drawn back to hit her again as a warning and Ryou quickly nodded.

"I am!" She yelped, she'd never had sex, still a virgin at 22 and it was something her Christian family were proud of and of course several of the fathers of her suitors to. The woman smirked and lowered her fist now reaching out to gently caress the bruise forming on Ryou's cheek.

"That's what I thought, so I figured how to make a pretty little virgin girl like you suffer at the same time as your family without doing anything to them?" The woman chuckled as Ryou started to shake slightly.

"Don't you dare touch my daughter!" Arnold yelled from the side and the woman growled and flicked her wrist, the shadows themselves moving to gag him.

"No one asked your opinion old man, shut the fuck up." She said in a bored tone before looking back to Ryou with a grin. "As I was saying; I figured that I could also get pleasure from you, make you suffer and them as well." She smirked and leant down to whisper in Ryou's ear. "Of course if you behave it'll feel good." She then licked Ryou's ear causing the girl to shudder and sob which the woman smirked at. "The names Bakura, remember it, you might want to moan in." Ryou flushed brightly at that and Bakura smirked leaning back in her seat pulling Ryou closer.

She spread her legs, purposefully she'd worn a skirt to this and chuckled as Ryou tried to look away, grabbing her chin she forced the younger to look at her. "Come on, make me feel good." She purred and Ryou flushed as she was pulled forward, flush against the chair and her head pressed between Bakura's legs.

Ryou trembled and cried quietly but feared what would happen if she didn't listen to the insane woman and shifted so that she could lick over the top of her black underwear, she was surprised when it wasn't revolting and her eyes flickered up to the woman before they closed and she repeated her movement putting a bit more force behind it, getting a small gasp from Bakura. Her parents watched wide eyed as their eldest slowly lapped at the woman, Amane already having turned her head away until the shadows forced her to look back. She whimpered and tried to focus anywhere other than her sister and the mad woman in the chair.

Bakura ran a hand lazily through Ryou's hair and smirked down at her. "Do you want me to take them off pet?" She asked in a low purr and Ryou looked up at her, Bakura yanked on her hair when she didn't reply and Ryou yelped before nodding quickly, her family surprised at her response. Bakura smirked and pushed Ryou away making her fall back on the ground, fluidly Bakura got up and looked at the girl on the ground below her and chuckled as she slipped off her pants before smirking and flicking them to land in front of Arnold who pushed himself back against the wall. "Awww he doesn't like my little gift pet. Your old man's rude." She snickered as she grabbed the chains to pull Ryou back up onto her knees as she sat herself back in the chair and pulled the girl close again.

Ryou didn't need prompting verbally this time, Bakura pushing her head between her legs was enough. Ryou started to slowly lick at her pussy again, flushing when Bakura let out a groan of approval as her tongue brushed over her clit. Ryou glanced up before shyly sucking at the bundle of nerves making Bakura moan and buck her hips. "Holy crap." She smirked down at her and pet her hair gently. "Such a good little pet." Ryou couldn't help but smile slightly and didn't know why. She thought she was going mental but she felt a rush, she was terrified but this was wonderful all at once, she wasn't bored, she wasn't doing the same thing over and over, this was different, she was afraid but loving it at the same time. She knew she was messed up.

Ryou glanced up again to see Bakura licking her lips as she looked down at her and licked over her clit sucking gently again before moving lower to lick over the slit, slowly and several times getting small moans from Bakura before she slipped her tongue in, Bakura moaning lewdly at the feeling. She turned her head to the side to look at the girls' family and smirked. Arnold had a look of pure disgust and rage on his face, Clare was sobbing and seeming to be praying hoping a God that had long since abandoned them would help her daughter and Amane was looking up to the ceiling, oddly calm. Bakura looked back to Ryou, between her legs eating her out and looking hot as hell. She had to have the girl no matter what the original agreement was, the asshole wasn't paying her nearly enough anyway, this was a better payment, she wanted the girl for her own.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back with a moan as Ryou on a strange idea hummed gently whilst she slowly pushed her tongue in and out of Bakura's pussy. Bakura lifted her hips slightly pushing Ryou close as she pulled her tongue out and dragged it up to suck at her clit again, rubbing it with her tongue before gently scraping her teeth over it. That made Bakura moan louder. Ryou was pleased with herself and watched as Bakura slowly looked back to her. "S-shit pet, keep that up and I'll cum." Ryou glanced up and smirked slightly before putting her mouth back over the bundle of nerves and sucking again, giving her as much pleasure as she could. Bakura bucked her hips up and moan more, ignoring the increased sobbing and death glare from the side and let out a low moan of "Ryou" she'd gotten the girls name when she'd taken the hit but just hadn't used it yet. Ryou looked up at Bakura as she let go of her clit and worried at her lip slightly, unsure of what to do now. "Lick it up pet~" Bakura managed to get out once her breath came back to her and Ryou did as told leaning forward to lap at her pussy again, drinking up her cum, Bakura letting out small pleased sounds the whole while.

She then picked Ryou up, putting her in her lap, closing her own legs so Ryou's could rest on either side of hers. "You're enjoying this. Aren't you?" She purred in Ryou's ear who flushed brightly and nodded ever so slightly. Bakura smirked and looked to her family again, not much had changed so she looked back to Ryou and licked her cheek before pressing their lips together, she wasn't surprised when Ryou kissed back, this girl wasn't what she seemed and Bakura loved it, it made her want her even more.

Slowly Bakura broke the kiss and ran her hands up Ryou's thighs, pushing up her night dress slowly from where it sat before at her knees to bunch up near her waist, a hand slipping over her underwear and she smirked. "Soaked through? What a naughty little virgin, getting like this just from tongue fucking me? I'm honoured. How about something more now huh? I bet I can have you screaming my name before you even cum." She smirked her eyes flickering to Ryou's family and shooting them a twisted grin before looking around the back of the chair to a man that had been stood in the shadows the whole time. "Take them to the other room, I've bored of them." She said calmly. "Oh and when that pig shows up, kill him, let the son go though, should be fun." She smirked before she turned her attention to the table shifting the cloth whilst she kept rubbing Ryou though her panties.

She had brought various things with her, actual items for torture just in case as well as sex toys. She picked up a dildo and grinned at Ryou. "Tell me pet, do you want this in you? You want me to fuck you with this don't you?" She watched as Ryou flushed before nodding.

"Y-yes, oh please fuck me Bakura." She was both ashamed of herself and turned on beyond anything she'd ever been. She was ashamed that she was enjoying this so much, it was thrilling, strangely so and this woman was actually gentle with her, something she hadn't expected from such a person.

Bakura smirked and licked her cheek. "Such a pretty thing, of course." She put the dildo down to pick up a knife and cut the soaked white underwear away from Ryou's body before picking the dildo back up and rubbing it against her slit, she was wet but not enough to take such a thing all at once on her first time so Bakura went slowly, rubbing the toy against her slit, sliding up to press against her clit which made Ryou gasp and buck her hips forward, moaning gently. Slowly she move it back to her slit and pushed in slowly, watching as the tip slowly slipped inside her. Ryou's head thrown back, mouth open, it hurt but felt good at the same time. Bakura kept pushing the dildo into the girl into her lap, watching her, stopping and rubbing her clit with her thumb when Ryou looked like she was in too much pain. Eventually it was buried in her body and Bakura smirked and leant close to kiss her again.

"Feels good doesn't it?" She smirked at Ryou who nodded panting gently, her eyes all hazy with lust. Bakura smirked and slowly pulled the dildo out before thrusting it back in getting a loud moan from Ryou who without realising it pushed her hips down slightly to meet the thrust. Bakura at first went slowly, before she got bored of that and started pumping the fake cock in and out of her faster and faster, loving the sounds Ryou was making, her sweet moans, little pants and attempts at moaning Bakura's name mixed with the lewd sounds of the dildo thrusting into her. Bakura could see she was getting close and leant forward, biting gently at her collar bone before moving lower to suck her nipple through her night dress, biting down, as she pulled at it gently with her teeth Ryou all but screamed her name and Bakura smirked moving the dildo into her faster and harder. "That's it, come on pet, cum, cum for me"

She kept thrusting the dildo into her until Ryou went stiff and let out a final moan, her head tilted back and mouth open. Bakura slowly pulled the dildo out licking it before putting it on the cloth on the table beside her, watching as some cum dripped out and she smirked catching it with her finger to lick it up before lifting Ryou up, shifting her to sit on her lap not straddle it.

"Stay with me pet." Bakura whispered against Ryou's hair as Ryou flushed again and curled up against Bakura. "You're mine now, I'm not letting you go." Bakura muttered and smirked and Ryou turned her head to kiss the hollow of her throat. "You like that idea huh?" Ryou hummed in agreement and nodded slightly. "Good, now sleep my pet." She said as she easily unlocked the shackles holding Ryou's arms behind her back, Ryou wrapped her arms around Bakura, curling up and falling asleep.

Bakura had found herself a little angel to taint and hold, hide from the world and use as she wished, someone as twisted and wrong in the head as she was and she wasn't letting go.

Ryou had found her adventure, her thrill and horror in the arms of a demon, a killer and mafia boss and she intended to never leave her side, they could share their insanity and Ryou had a life she always wanted.


End file.
